List of Nintendo Power volumes
1988 File:NintendoPower001.png|'Volume 1' File:NintendoPower002.png|'Volume 2' File:NintendoPower003.png|'Volume 3' 1989 File:NintendoPower004.png|'Volume 4' File:NintendoPower005.png|'Volume 5' File:NintendoPower006.png|'Volume 6' File:NintendoPower007.png|'Volume 7' File:NintendoPower008.png|'Volume 8' File:NintendoPower009.png|'Volume 9' 1990 File:NP010.jpg|'Volume 10' File:NP011.jpg|'Volume 11' File:NP012.jpg|'Volume 12' File:NP013.jpg|'Volume 13' File:NP014.jpg|'Volume 14' File:NP015.jpg|'Volume 15' File:NP016.jpg|'Volume 16' File:NP017.jpg|'Volume 17' File:NP018.jpg|'Volume 18' File:NP019.jpg|'Volume 19' 1991 File:NP020.jpg|'Volume 20' File:NP021.jpg|'Volume 21' File:NP022.jpg|'Volume 22' File:NP023.jpg|'Volume 23' File:NP024.jpg|'Volume 24' File:NP025.jpg|'Volume 25' File:NP026.jpg|'Volume 26' File:NP027.jpg|'Volume 27' File:NP028.png|'Volume 28' File:NP029.jpg|'Volume 29' File:NP030.jpg|'Volume 30' File:NP031.jpg|'Volume 31' 1992 File:NP032.jpg|'Volume 32' File:NP033.jpg|'Volume 33' File:NP034.jpg|'Volume 34' File:NP035.jpg|'Volume 35' File:NP036.jpg|'Volume 36' File:NP037.jpg|'Volume 37' File:NP038.jpg|'Volume 38' File:NP039.jpg|'Volume 39' File:NP040.jpg|'Volume 40' File:NP041.jpg|'Volume 41' File:NP042.jpg|'Volume 42' File:NP043.jpg|'Volume 43' 1993 File:NP044.png|'Volume 44' File:NP045.jpg|'Volume 45' File:NP046.jpg|'Volume 46' File:NP047.jpg|'Volume 47' File:NP048.png|'Volume 48' File:NP049.jpg|'Volume 49' File:NP050.jpg|'Volume 50' File:NP051.jpg|'Volume 51' File:NP052.jpg|'Volume 52' File:NP053.png|'Volume 53' File:NP054.png|'Volume 54' File:NP055.png|'Volume 55' 1994 File:Nintendo-Power-Issue-56-Cover.jpg|'Volume 56' File:NP057.png|'Volume 57' File:NP058.png|'Volume 58' File:NP059.png|'Volume 59' File:NP060.png|'Volume 60' File:NP061.png|'Volume 61' File:NP062.png|'Volume 62' File:NP063.png|'Volume 63' File:NP064.png|'Volume 64' File:NP065.png|'Volume 65' File:NP066.png|'Volume 66' File:NP067.png|'Volume 67' 1995 *Nintendo Power V68: The Adventures of Batman and Robin *Nintendo Power V69: Mega Man X2 *Nintendo Power V70: NBA Jam Tournament Edition *Nintendo Power V71: Stargate *Nintendo Power V72: Kirby's Dream Land 2 *Nintendo Power V73: Weaponlord *Nintendo Power V74: Donkey Kong Land *Nintendo Power V75: Virtual Boy *Nintendo Power V76: Killer Instinct *Nintendo Power V77: Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island *Nintendo Power V78: Mortal Kombat 3 *Nintendo Power V79: Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest 1996 *Nintendo Power V80 - New Year Celebration *Nintendo Power V81 - Killer Instinct 2 *Nintendo Power V82 - Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars *Nintendo Power V83 - Earthworm Jim 2 *Nintendo Power V84 - Ken Griffey Jr.'s Winning Run *Nintendo Power V85 - Super Mario 64 *Nintendo Power V86 - E3 1996 *Nintendo Power V87 - Tetris Attack *Nintendo Power V88 - Super Mario 64 *Nintendo Power V89 - Mortal Kombat Trilogy *Nintendo Power V90 - Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! *Nintendo Power V91 - Killer Instinct Gold 1997 *Nintendo Power V92 - Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire *Nintendo Power V93 - Mario Kart 64 *Nintendo Power V94 - Turok: Dinosaur Hunter *Nintendo Power V95 - Blast Corps *Nintendo Power V96 - Doom 64 *Nintendo Power V97 - ClayFighter 63⅓ *Nintendo Power V98 - Star Fox 64 *Nintendo Power V99 - GoldenEye 007 *Nintendo Power V100 - 100th Issue Anniversary *Nintendo Power V101 - Extreme-G *Nintendo Power V102 - NFL Quaterback Club '98 *Nintendo Power V103 - Diddy Kong Racing 1998 *Nintendo Power V104 - Yoshi's Story *Nintendo Power V105 - WCW vs. nWo: World Tour *Nintendo Power V106 - 1080 Snowboarding *Nintendo Power V107 - Kobe Bryant in NBA Courtside *Nintendo Power V108 - MLB Featuring Ken Griffey, Jr. *Nintendo Power V109 - Banjo-Kazooie *Nintendo Power V110 - WWF War Zone *Nintendo Power V111 - Bomberman Hero *Nintendo Power V112 - F-Zero X *Nintendo Power V113 - Turok 2: Seeds of Evil *Nintendo Power V114 - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time *Nintendo Power V115 - Star Wars: Rogue Squadron 1999 *Nintendo Power V116 - Castlevania *Nintendo Power V117 - Mario Party *Nintendo Power V118 - Tonic Trouble *Nintendo Power V119 - Beetle Adventure Racing *Nintendo Power V120 - Star Wars: Episode I Racer *Nintendo Power V121 - Pokémon Snap *Nintendo Power V122 - World Driver: Championship *Nintendo Power V123 - Hybrid Heaven *Nintendo Power V124 - Jet Force Gemini *Nintendo Power V125 - Pokémon Yellow *Nintendo Power V126 - Donkey Kong 64 *Nintendo Power V127 - WWF WrestleMania 2000 2000 *Nintendo Power V128 - Mario Party 2 *Nintendo Power V129 - Tarzan *Nintendo Power V130 - Pokémon Stadium *Nintendo Power V131 - Tony Hawk's Pro Skater *Nintendo Power V132 - Excitebike 64 *Nintendo Power V133 - Army Men: Air Combat *Nintendo Power V134 - Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards *Nintendo Power V135 - Mario Tennis *Nintendo Power V136 - Pokémon Gold and Silver *Nintendo Power V137 - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask *Nintendo Power V138 - Hey You, Pikachu! *Nintendo Power V139 - Banjo-Tooie 2001 *Nintendo Power V140 - Spider-Man *Nintendo Power V141 - Paper Mario *Nintendo Power V142 - Pokémon Stadium 2 *Nintendo Power V143 - Game Boy Advance *Nintendo Power V144 - The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages / The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons *Nintendo Power V145 - Super Mario Advance *Nintendo Power V146 - Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 *Nintendo Power V147 - Pokémon Crystal *Nintendo Power V148 - Mario Kart: Super Circuit *Nintendo Power V149 - Star Wars Rogue Leader: Rogue Squadron II *Nintendo Power V150 - Luigi's Mansion *Nintendo Power V151 - Super Smash Bros. Melee 2002 *Nintendo Power V152 - Pikmin *Nintendo Power V153 - NBA Courtside 2002 *Nintendo Power V154 - Sonic Adventure 2: Battle *Nintendo Power V155 - 007: Agent Under Fire *Nintendo Power V156 - Spider-Man: The Movie *Nintendo Power V157 - Lost Kingdoms *Nintendo Power V158 - E3 2002 *Nintendo Power V159 - Magical Mirror Starring Mickey Mouse *Nintendo Power V160 - Super Mario Sunshine *Nintendo Power V161 - Star Fox Adventures *Nintendo Power V162 - Metroid Prime *Nintendo Power V163 - Metroid Fusion 2003 *Nintendo Power V164 - The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers *Nintendo Power V165 - The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker *Nintendo Power V166 - The Sims *Nintendo Power V167 - Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire *Nintendo Power V168 - Golden Sun: The Lost Age *Nintendo Power V169 - Soul Calibur 2 *Nintendo Power V170 - F-Zero GX *Nintendo Power V171 - Final Fantasy Tactics Advance *Nintendo Power V172 - Viewtiful Joe *Nintendo Power V173 - Star Wars Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike *Nintendo Power V174 - Fire Emblem 2004 *Nintendo Power V175 - Mario Kart: Double Dash‼ *Nintendo Power V176 - The Sims: Bustin' Out *Nintendo Power V177 - Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles *Nintendo Power V178 - Pokémon Colosseum *Nintendo Power V179 - Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes *Nintendo Power V180 - Tales of Symphonia *Nintendo Power V181 - The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures *Nintendo Power V182 - Resident Evil 4 *Nintendo Power V183 - Pikmin 2 *Nintendo Power V184 - Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen *Nintendo Power V185 - Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door *Nintendo Power V186 - Metroid Prime 2: Echoes 2005 *Nintendo Power V187 - Nintendo DS *Nintendo Power V188 - The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap *Nintendo Power V189 - Star Fox: Assault *Nintendo Power V190 - Killer 7 *Nintendo Power V191 - Nintendo DS and Metroid Prime: Hunters *Nintendo Power V192 - Pokémon Emerald *Nintendo Power V193 - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess *Nintendo Power V194 - Mario Kart DS *Nintendo Power V195 - Shadow the Hedgehog *Nintendo Power V196 - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire *Nintendo Power V197 - Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness *Nintendo Power V198 - Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance 2006 *Nintendo Power V199 - Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection *Nintendo Power V200 - Resident Evil: Deadly Silence *Nintendo Power V201 - Chibi-Robo *Nintendo Power V202 - Metroid Prime: Hunters *Nintendo Power V203 - New Super Mario Bros. *Nintendo Power V204 - Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin *Nintendo Power V205 - The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass *Nintendo Power V206 - 25 Wii games that rocked E3 *Nintendo Power V207 - Rayman Raving Rabbids' *Nintendo Power V208 - Final Fantasy III *Nintendo Power V209 - Pokémon Mystery Dungeon *Nintendo Power V210 - Wii Launch 2007 *Nintendo Power V211 - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess *Nintendo Power V212 - WarioWare: Smooth Moves *Nintendo Power V213 - Sonic and the Secret Rings *Nintendo Power V214 - MySims *Nintendo Power V215 - Pokémon Diamond and Pearl (2 different covers, each one featuring one of the two mascots of the game.) *Nintendo Power V216 - NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams *Nintendo Power V217 - Resident Evil 4 and Resident Evil: Umbrella Chronicles *Nintendo Power V218 - Soulcalibur Legends *Nintendo Power V219 - Metroid Prime 3: Corruption *Nintendo Power V220 - Super Mario Galaxy *Nintendo Power V221 - Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings *Nintendo Power V222 - Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Nintendo Power V223 - No More Heroes (First Holiday Issue) 2008 2008 included a special feature in each issue that explained the history of Nintendo Power to celebrate its 20th anniversary issue, which featured MadWorld on the cover. *Nintendo Power V224 - Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword *Nintendo Power V225 - Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood *Nintendo Power V226 - Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World *Nintendo Power V227 - Mario Kart Wii *Nintendo Power V228 - Final Fantasy IV (DS) *Nintendo Power V229 - Music Games *Nintendo Power V230 - Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia *Nintendo Power V231 - MadWorld -- 20th Anniversary Issue *Nintendo Power V232 - Sonic and the Black Knight *Nintendo Power V233 - Wario Land: Shake It! *Nintendo Power V234 - Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars *Nintendo Power V235 - Animal Crossing: City Folk *Nintendo Power V236 - Reviews Blowout! (Holiday 2008 Issue) 2009 *Nintendo Power V237 - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Wii) *Nintendo Power V238 - Phantasy Star Zero *Nintendo Power V239 - Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings *Nintendo Power V240 - Pokémon Platinum *Nintendo Power V241 - Silent Hill: Shattered Memories *Nintendo Power V242 - Red Steel 2 *Nintendo Power V243 - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Nintendo Power V244 - Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story *Nintendo Power V245 - Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Crystal Bearers *Nintendo Power V246 - Avatar *Nintendo Power V247 - Reviews Blowout! (Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games) *Nintendo Power V248 - New Super Mario Bros. Wii *Nintendo Power V249 - The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks 2010 *Nintendo Power V250 - 250th Issue / Mega Man 10 *Nintendo Power V251 - ''NBA Jam'' *Nintendo Power V252 - Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver *Nintendo Power V253 - Super Scribblenauts *Nintendo Power V254 - Super Mario Galaxy 2 *Nintendo Power V255 - Metroid: Other M *Nintendo Power V256 - Sonic Colors *Nintendo Power V257 - Dragon Quest IX: Sentinels of the Starry Skies *Nintendo Power V258 - The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword *Nintendo Power V259 - Epic Mickey *Nintendo Power V260 - 25th Nintendo Entertainment System anniversary *Nintendo Power V261 - Donkey Kong Country Returns *Nintendo Power V262 - Kingdom Hearts Re:coded 2011 *Nintendo Power V263 - Mario Sports Mix *Nintendo Power V264 - Pokémon Black and White *Nintendo Power V265 - Nintendo 3DS (retail edition), Super Street Fighter IV 3D Edition (subscriber's edition) *Nintendo Power V266 - Pilotwings Resort *Nintendo Power V267 - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D *Nintendo Power V268 - Sonic Generations *Nintendo Power V269 - Rayman Origins *Nintendo Power V270 - Star Fox 64 3D *Nintendo Power V271 - Kirby Mass Attack & Kirby's Return to Dreamland *Nintendo Power V272 - Super Mario 3D Land *Nintendo Power V273 - Mario Kart 7 *Nintendo Power V274 - Resident Evil: Revelations 2012 *Nintendo Power V275 - Kid Icarus: Uprising *Nintendo Power V276 - Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance *Nintendo Power V277 - Epic Mickey: The Power of Two *Nintendo Power V278 - Pokémon Conquest *Nintendo Power V279 - Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate *Nintendo Power V280 - Wii U *Nintendo Power V281 - Scribblenauts Unlimited *Nintendo Power V282 - Pokémon Black Version 2 / Pokémon White Version 2 *Nintendo Power V283 - Rayman Legends *Nintendo Power V284 - "Ultimate Wii U Launch Guide" / Shantae and the Pirate's Curse *Nintendo Power V285 - New Super Mario Bros. U Category:Lists Category:Nintendo Power